


Secrets

by Meew3



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Evil Xephos, Gen, Xephos - Freeform, yogfic, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not so short- shortstory.  Has a bit of gore FYI. Using the amazing headcannon of Xephos being a criminal on his old planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"The new weapons are coming along nicely. They should be perfected by the time he comes." he reported.

"Good. See to that Xephos, we don't want to disappoint him." _Oh no_ Xephos thought _We certainly wouldn't want to disappoint him._

* * *

"Hey Xephos, I heard the big shot's coming. You ready?"

"Of course. Everything will go perfectly." he answered with certainty. The man gave him an odd look, but didn't question him.

    He was an older man, in his sixties, with already failing health. But nobody could doubt his intellect he was renowned for.

"Hello Xephos. You've been working on the latest weapons, correct?"

"Yes sir." Was all he said in reply. The old man nodded. "Show me." he ordered.

    As the man inspected the weapons, little did he know that Xephos had taken a small pen out of its weapon case. It could transform into a jagged knife, perfect for making an enemy bleed to death. "I do believe this here could be flawed..." muttered the old man. He turned to see Xephos standing tall and proud with a mad smirk plastered on his face. Xephos flipped the hidden switch on the pen. It morphed into a wicked looking knife made of pure diamond. Confusion swarmed the old man's features, but only for a moment, until he realized that Xephos was making an attempt on his life. He tried to run. But his health failed him. In an instant, Xephos closed in on the old man and was ripping out his throat. Strands of it flew everywhere, blood bubbling from the wound and soaking his labcoat.

"It was all you're fault! You know it was! And now you get what you deserve you bastard!" Xephos screamed.

    He drank in the man's screams as the blood spattered everywhere. He was happy to hear the old man's agony. Security arrived. Xephos managed to kill one, and fatally injure two others before they managed to pry him away from the old man. Exhausted, bloody and bruised they eventually got the knife away from him- but it was already too late. The old man was dead. His sightless eyes stared where Xephos once was.

"Sedate him." someone ordered. Xephos knew this would happen. He still fought. But there was nothing he could do when he felt the icy cold liquid enter his arm.

_We can't risk him wreaking havoc again..._

_Well we can't kill him either._

_How about...we send him on an extended mission to another planet..._

_What if he wrecks havoc on that planet?_

_That's not our problem._

_Make sure he remembers **nothing.**_

    The voices, they scared him. What they said scared him. Then he remembered. No! He deserved to die! You don't know what he has done! he tried to yell. It was no use. They had drugged him well. They didn't even give him a chance to defend himself. He felt himself being dragged somewhere.

I know where they are taking me...and I won't remember **_anything_.** Or anyone.

    They strapped him down and he tried to struggle away but it was impossible. Even if he wasn't drugged. When he felt the cold hard machine rest on his head, he knew it was over. He would simply be a shell of his former self.

_Its over._

He screamed. No drugs could mask the agony. He felt the electricity run through his body and burn his memories from the inside out.

 _I killed him. That's all that matters. There is nothing left for me here._ He let what was left of him sink into darkness.

* * *

    The bright light urged him to wake up. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep. He was exhausted but didn't know why. Crawling out of bed he realized that he was wearing a red and black uniform. Groggily he stumbled out of his simple room. A man was waiting for him. The man waved.

"Hey, Xephos! You ready for your mission?" he asked cheerfully. So my name is Xephos...Is this my friend? His confused face was enough.

"Xephos, are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I don't know... When I woke up I couldn't remember anything... And what's this mission?" The man looked at him oddly.

"Well that's...weird. Maybe your just tired, I bet you were tossing and turning last night. You do have a big mission today. Anyways I'm Ben, and you and I both work for the scientific laboratory here, and today they're sending you to observe a newly discovered planet." Panic filled him. "Um-I don't think I know how to do any of that." Ben laughed. "Crikey Xephos, you really weren't kidding! The ship is auto-piloted. All you have to do is ride it there, take some notes on the planet, and ride it back. It's easy!" Xephos let out a sigh of relief. "You'll be fine." Ben clapped him on his shoulder. "Now come on, they'll be waiting. And hopefully after you come back you'll be back to normal." Xephos nodded gratefully. "Thanks Ben." he said as they walked. "I thought I was in trouble there." He followed Ben to what looked like a launch site of some sort. Reassured by how calm everyone was, he easily went through the checklist and was flying off toward a faraway planet. I'll be fine. This is easy. All I have to do is observe this planet for a while then I'll go home and deal with this memory thing.

* * *

    When he arrived at the planet, he was confused. How come it's not spherical? It looks like a cube. He jotted that down in the computer. Using the ship's camera he zoomed in until he could seea a bit of the landscape. Even it seemed to be made of cubes. How odd. Out of the corner of the screen he spotted something that wasn't trees or mountains. No this was something someone built. Are there intelligent species there? Xephos looked closer. Squinting as if that would help while looking at a monitor. There was movement. There is! This must be a new discovery! On my first mission too. At least I think it's my first... In no time, the few days of monitoring the planet was over. It was time to go back. He pressed the button to take him home. Nothing happened. He searched the ship for any communication device, there was none. Dread rose in his throat. _Why isn't it working? Ben said it would be fine. I can trust him can't I?_ Xephos reached the sicking realization that the answer was no. He couldn't trust Ben- he couldn't trust any of them. The ship whirred to life- but it wasn't heading home. It dived straight for the planet. He had been set up. There was nothing Xephos could do. He tried everything, nothing worked. The ship just continued to speed toward the cube planet. _I'm either going to burn alive, or get smashed to pieces when I crash. Oh well, what was I going to do if I got back anyways? he asked himself sarcastically._

* * *

 

    When he awoke, his head hurt. "Jeez about bloody time- you've been snoozing away forever." A voice said gruffly. He looked in the direction of the voice. What he saw surprised him. A little man that would only reach a bit above his waist, with a ginger beard and iron helm perched on his head.

"W-who are you?" Xephos asked as he sat up. The little man gave him a bit of a salute.

"I am Honeydew, of Kaz Modan!... Or at least formerly. I guess I'm a bit of a rogue dwarf."

Dwarf? Kaz Modan? Formerly?

"And you pal - you fell out of the sky! So what you doing here anyways?

Xephos swallowed. "My name is Xephos. At least I think it is." Honeydew gave him a questioning look, but didn't interrupt.

"And... I can't remember anything before I woke up and they told me to take a starship to observe this planet." he said as he looked away. He thought Honeydew was going to call him crazy, but he didn't.

"Well...that doesn't really matter now does it?" Xephos looked back at the dwarf.

"I mean- it does" he said quickly not wanting to offend the Spaceman

"but...I mean, I'm a former dwarf of Kaz Modan, your a Spaceman that has been stranded on Minecraftia, I-I think you and I could start over together. Waddaya say?" he asked.

Touched by his new friend's proposition, he only managed to nod and mouth 'Thank you.' From that the Spaceman found new hope.

* * *

     From then on Xephos kept the questions about his old home in the far corners of his mind, and never said anything to Honeydew. Occasionally he would think about it when he was alone. And he would cry. He wanted to know what happened. Why they got rid of him Why he didn't have his memories. If they didn't want him.

_Perhaps, some things were better left a secret. But secrets cannot be kept forever..._


End file.
